An expanding bellows of the type is disclosed in DE 102 42 428 A1 and is particularly used in sliding constant velocity joints, in which, in addition to the angular movement, an axial displacement is caused between two rotating components. This movement results in a frictional contact between annular flanks on an angle interior on a sealing expanding bellows when the joint is pushed together and angled and excess folding of individual annular folds on the angle exterior when the joint is pulled apart and angled, which may result in buckling of the annular folds or other irregularities. In particular, at high speeds, this may exceed the elasticity of the expanding bellows and result in damage to the expanding bellows. To solve this problem, DE 102 42 428 A1 proposes a specifically implemented expanding bellows, whose ratio of the diameter of the fold peak of the largest annular fold of a first group of annular folds to the diameter of the second flange is ≧2.5, and the two annular flanks of each of the annular folds of the first group forming opposing angles with a radial plane, a smaller angle β being formed by the annular flank pointing toward the second flange and a larger angle α≧β+25° being formed by the annular flank pointing toward the first flange. And finally the annular flanks of each of the annular folds of the first group pointing toward the first flange being curved convexly outward.
Expanding bellows of this type have proven themselves in use, but reach their limits in applications in which very tall angular movements occur, particularly combined with an axial displacement. This is because in this case individual annular folds have their fold valleys come into contact with a shaft on their interior, by which abrasion of the expanding bellows occurs and its service life is accordingly shortened.
Therefore, there exists a need for an expanding bellows which avoids a contact of the fold valleys on the angle interior with a shaft even during tall angular movements and possibly simultaneous axial displacements.